


it's my right to be hellish

by egotisticalee



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (not really a kink but there's just a lotta praise), Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Youtuber AU, chase is a youtuber and anti is his demon boyfriend, listen it does make sense, there's more but that's not important lets get down to frICKING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egotisticalee/pseuds/egotisticalee
Summary: “Say it again,” Anti demands roughly when he pulls away to work on tugging Chase's jeans and underwear down. Chase looks up at the demon's eyes, a pure void of black, and quickly opens his mouth.“I’m yo - ah! - yours,” he says, cut off midway as Anti scratches his thighs lightly, and when did his nails get that sharp? Chase can’t bring himself to care as Anti leans down again to growl in his ear.“I’m gonna make sure you don’t remember anything else.”





	it's my right to be hellish

**Author's Note:**

> alternative title: dick. in. nOW.  
this was all written physically on paper and then typed up so blease forgive mistakes

Chase breathes a sigh of relief as he finally closes the door behind him. He drops his bags on the floor; he has time tomorrow to sort them out. Conventions are fun, greeting fans and talking on panels, but they’re also fucking exhausting. He’s glad that it’s over now, and tomorrow can just be spent hanging out with his friends before they all go back home.

His phone buzzes, and he jumps, muttering a quick “Sorry” as he fishes it out and places it face up on the table. The sight of Anti crawling out of his phone in a mass of pixels is familiar, but he still hasn’t quite gotten used to it. Anti stretches with a groan, bones popping, and Chase finds himself watching the way his muscles move. As his eyes trail up, his greeting dies on his lips as Anti practically stalks towards him.

He lets out a huff as Anti pushes him against the wall, a laugh turning into a moan as the demon sucks a hickey onto his neck. He can't bring himself to be annoyed as warm hands trail down to his hips, leaving a buzzing feeling in their wake.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was for me today? To sit back and watch? It gets so frustrating that these people don't know you're mine," Anti growls in his ear. The words send a shiver throughout Chase's body and he simply lets out another moan in response. It makes his head swim with arousal when Anti gets possessive like this, and Anti knows full well, taking advantage of it whenever he can.

He gasps when Anti's hands find his thighs and hoist them up. His legs quickly wrap around Anti's waist as his hands fly up to grip onto the demon's shoulders for dear life. Anti thrusts forward, pressing him against the wall and drawing out a choked gasp from the man held tightly in his grip.

"I-I'm yours," he breathes out.

“Goddamn right you are,” Anti replies before going back down to his neck. Chase moans shakily as his hand finds its way into Anti's hair and tugs gently. He retaliates with a growl that makes Chase shudder with want, experimentally tugging again. Anti rolls his hips again before pulling him away from the wall, and Chase doesn’t even need to look to guess where they’re going.

Anti almost throws him on the bed, but he follows him down seconds later to pin his wrists to the pillow. He orders for Chase to keep them there and he obeys as Anti all but tears his shirt off before claiming Chase’s lips again in a bruising kiss.

“Say it again,” Anti demands roughly when he pulls away to work on tugging Chase's jeans and underwear down. Chase looks up at the demon's eyes, a pure void of black, and quickly opens his mouth.

“I’m yo - ah! - yours,” he says, cut off midway as Anti scratches his thighs lightly, and when did his nails get that sharp? Chase can’t bring himself to care as Anti leans down again to growl in his ear.

“I’m gonna make sure you don’t remember anything else.”

Chase can't help the breathless moan coming from his lips, Anti's words making his dick twitch. He simply nods as he shifts and his hands clench into fists. Anti sees the motion and smirks as he reminds him to keep his hands where they are. Chase watches, a whine caught in the back of his throat, as Anti shoves off his own clothes before crawling back over him. He stops at his hips and looks up with a grin. Before Chase can say anything, Anti moves back down and kisses the inside of his thigh.

A soft sigh spills from his lip, but Anti doesn't stay gentle for long. Soon enough, Chase is panting, whines turning into choked-off gasps as Anti sinks his teeth into soft flesh. Anti hums against his skin and he traces his thumb over the bite marks as he grins up at Chase.

"The marks from last time are barely there... I think I'm going to have to cover you all over again. Maybe then they'll keep their hands off of you," he murmurs as he rests his head against Chase's other thighs. Chase flushes a deep red, but he feels a smirk pulling at the edges of his lips.

"But they won't see those marks," he says. Anti growls softly, and fuck, that  _ does things _ to him. At the same time, Anti’s grip gets tighter, his thumb pressing into one of the marks, and Chase thrashes as a high keening sound leaves his lips.

“Don’t tempt me, or I’ll cover your neck too. And your shoulders, your collarbones, your chest. Every single inch of you,” he murmurs, his voice just the right mix of playful and threatening to make Chase shudder.

“Fuck, Anti,” he breathes out.

“Patience,” comes the reply, and Chase whines again. Anti latches onto his skin, nipping and sucking and Chase swears he’s going to go insane. It feels so good, but it’s not enough, it’s not where he  _ needs _ it. Anti carries on, apparently unbothered by Chase’s frustration. He pins Chase to the bed as he continues to paint him in bruises, and Chase swears that those hands are going to leave bruises of their own. The thought only turns him on more.

After what feels like eons, Anti finally leans back. He looks over Chase with a gaze that makes him flush a deep red. He trails his fingers along the marks he’s made, making Chase gasp softly as a shiver runs through him.

“You’re so beautiful. Especially like this,” he murmurs. There’s something like awe in his tone, and Chase’s heart does a little flip. He groans and turns over to hide his face in the pillow mumbling for Anti to stop looking at him like that. Anti chuckles, that soft one reserved for Chase.

“Hey, now. Don’t you hide yourself. I’m the only one who gets to see you like this, and I want to make use of every second of it,” he says as he manhandles Chase to turn him back around. That gentle laugh spills out again as Chase covers his face with his hands. Anti doesn’t waste time pulling them away.

He holds them in a loose grip over Chase’s head with one hand as the other cups his cheek. Chase’s blush darkens, cheeks burning as Anti whispers that he’s adorable when he goes shy. Chase huffs out a shaky laugh as he resists the urge to turn and hide his face again.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” he whispers back.

“If it’s death by pleasure, then good. I’m the only one who gets that privilege.” Chase shivers as the heat comes back into Anti’s tone. The demon presses a soaring kiss to his lips before moving to the bedside table. Chase eyes the little bottle in his hands with hunger.

Anti settles between his legs again, pressing a kiss to one of the bruises there. Chase lets out a quiet moan as his legs fall apart further, and he gasps softly as Anti’s finger breaches him.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good, Chase,” Anti murmurs, and Chase can’t help but love the way his name sounds in Anti’s voice. “I’m gonna make you fall apart. I’m gonna do everything that only I can do to you.” Chase only moans in reply, his hips starting to squirm as Anti fucks him on two fingers.

He mutters something between pants and groans, and a loud whine escapes as Anti slows him down. The demon tilts his head and amused smile playing around his lips.

“What was that?”

“Anti! Anti, please, more please!” Chase babbles. His fingers twist in the sheets, and his hips keep shifting trying to get  _ something _ . Anti rubs a soothing hand along his thigh as he shushes him. He mutters something about patience, which only drives Chase to whine again.

He cries out when Anti speeds up again, and his subsequent moan breaks off Anti hits his sweet spot. His grip on the sheets gets even tighter. A heavy shudder runs through him as Anti licks a stripe up his flushed cock, joined by a shaky, wrecked “Fu-u-uck.”

Well, I think you’ve certainly waited long enough for it,” Anti says with a smirk. Before Chase can question him, his mind still lagging a little. Anti takes him hands away and crawls up and over Chase. Chase frowns a little, but he barely gets out a whine before Anti is cutting him off with another kiss. 

His arms quickly come up to wrap around. Anti’s shoulders in an attempt to keep him from moving away again. Anti could easily break his hold but he obligingly stays close when he breaks the kiss to let Chase breathe. He bites his lip as he hears the click of a bottle lid again. Anti matches his expectant look with a grin, wiping his hands before placing them on Chase’s hips.

Another wrecked moan spills from Chase’s mouth as Anti pushes himself in. He’s not slow, but Chase loves it, his hand scrambling to bury itself in Anti’s hair as his mouth falls open. The slight stretch burns deliciously and he pants heavily as he gets used to that feeling of being absolutely stuffed full.

His eyes are scrunched up in pleasure, but he forces himself to open them, meeting Anti’s gaxe as he gives him a nod. Anti takes the signal and starts to move, deep enough to knock all the wind out of Chase’s lungs with each movement. It isn’t long before Chase finds himself whining in frustration. He tugs on Anti’s hair to get his attention as he tries to get out a “please” between wrecked sighs.

“Please what?” Anti asks, the grip on Chase’s hips tightening as they try in vain to move.

“F-faster!” There’s a growl in the air and Chase starts to babble again, his nails clinging into Anti’s back. His words are much less coherent this time, but his message seems to get itself across as Anti braces his hand either side of Chase’s head.

Chase practically shrieks at the new pace, and he swears Anti is putting extra effort into nailing his sweet spot over and over. The only noises coming from Chase are wrecked sobs, but Anti leans close to talk into his ear.

“Who do you belong to?” he asks. Chase almost chokes, the question sending sparks through his head.

“Y-you,” he breathes out.

“Who’s the only one who can see you like this? Who can make you feel this good?” Anti’s voice is a deep rumble, that makes Chase blink a few times to remember how to reply.

“Fuck, A-Anti, you! O-only you!”

“Good,  _ good _ boy. And all mine.” Chase sobs again, nodding frantically.

“All yours, only yours, o-oooh, Anti,” he moans out. Anti hums and pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek, but it does little to soothe his frayed nerves.

“And you know what that makes me?” he asks, taking Chase hands one by one and intertwining their fingers before filming them down to the bed.

“The luckiest being to ever exist.” Chase lets out a shocked, broken noise, clinging onto Anti’s hands. The demon finds a new angle that his him screaming, and it isn’t long before Chase is coming undone with a shuddering sigh. Anti follows soon after, drowning out a soft overstimulated whine as Chase feels warmth filling him up.

He doesn’t have the energy to whine again as Anti pulls out and moves away, but Anti must notice his pout as he gives Chase that rare fond smile as he heads into the bathroom.

Chase shivers when Anti cleans him up, but once he’s done, Anti gently brings him into his arms. Chase’s limbs feel like jelly, and his head feels like it’s been replaced with cotton wool, but he manages to give Anti a worn-out smile. Anti snorts, adjusting Chase until they can both lay down on the bed. He pulls the covers up over them and brushes some of Chase’s hair away from his face.

“You’re so perfect,” he whispers. Chase can’t bring himself to answer, except in the form of burying his face in the crook of Anti’s neck, but Anti lets him hide this time. He simply cards his fingers through Chase’s hair as they calm down their racing hearts, breathing slowly going back to normal.

“Let me take care of you tomorrow, okay? I have a feeling you’re going to be sore,” Anti says, his voice soft enough that it barely breaks the silence. Chase hums as he moves closer, and as he closes his eyes, he feels a gentle kiss on the top of his head.


End file.
